The One With All The Notes
by DaanAap
Summary: Just another alternate Chandler and Monica hook up. Please RnR


**Chapter one: The One With All The Notes.**

_Disclaimer:_ I sadly don't own them.****

_What you need to know: _ It takes place before season 5, Ross never met Emily so there is no wedding. Monica and Chandler aren't together.

_[__12:00__: Monica, Rachel and Phoebe are hanging out in Central Perk.]_

'Pheebs!' Rachel said. 'Look at that cute guy over there' Rachel pointed at a very handsome man who was drinking coffee behind them. He smiled at her. 

'Yeah, he's really cute!' 'I'm going to flirt with him' said Rachel. And she went over to the him. Phoebe looked at her, she hoped he would ask Rachel out to dinner or something. After her brake up with Ross she didn't date as much as she used to.

Monica hasn't spoke a word for almost an half our, she was thinking about something else. Chandler. Lately there was a strange thing between them. First she always thought he was her annoying friend Chandler. But now.. she didn't know how to explain. 'Maybe I'm falling in love with him?' she asked herself. No! That's ridiculous. 

'Mon?' Phoebe asked. Monica didn't react. 'MON!' Phoebe said it al little harder so then Monica would listen to her. 'Umm, yes?' Monica blushed, because she wasn't listening.

'What is his name?' Phoebe asked her friend the question with a smile, because she knew that her friend was thinking about a guy. 

'What? I wasn't thinking about a guy!' 

'Sure!' Phoebe didn't believe her. 

'Is he that colleague who you dated last week?'

'Oh my god, I totally forgot to call him' She wasn't really forgot to call him, but she couldn't stop thinking about Chandler.

'So it isn't him' Phoebe was wondering who he could be. 'Is it Joey?' 

'Yeah, sure. Joey!' Monica said it with a smile. 

'It's Chandler!' 

'No! It isn't Chandler!' she said defensively. 

'I don't believe you' Phoebe said. She thought how cute they would be if they were a couple. She always knew that there was something between them. And she really hoped that Chandler liked her to.

'Really Pheebs, there is no guy' Monica lied.

'Okay, I you say so' But she still didn't believe Monica. 'Look! That guy is giving Rachel his number. I hope she calls him. And if she doesn't, I will!'

_i[__8:30__: Monica and Rachel's apartment. Only Monica and Rachel are there.]/i_

Monica waked up. She went in to the living room and made some toast for Rachel and her. She had this really weird dream about Chandler and her. They where married and very happy. They had 2 children, a girl and a boy. They where twins, and very cute. 'Why can't I just stop thinking about him' she said out loud. Just when she said that, Rachel walked into the room. 'Good morning Mon!' she said. Monica hoped that Rachel hasn't heard her say that sentence earlier. 

'Morning Rach! I just started making breakfast. Do you want a toast?' 

'Yes, thank you. So, tell me. Who is he?' Rachel said it with a big smile on her face.

'H-how do you mean?' 

'I heard you talking Mon. Why you just tell me who he is? Is he cute?' 

'Yes, he is. But I can't tell you who he is.' 

'Please Mon, you can tell me everything' Rachel really wanted to know who this really cute guy where Monica can't stop thinking about was.

'Okay, but don't tell anyone. You'll have to promise that' Monica didn't want anyone to know about her feelings. But she had to talk about it with someone, and she had know Rachel since high school so she decided to tell her best friend about Chandler.

'I promise I won't tell anyone.' Rachel said. She was so curious about who he was.

'Well, I think I'm falling in love with someone'

'Yes, I figured that out already. But who is he?' 

'Chandler' Monica blushed.

'Chandler? Your friends Chandler?' Rachel couldn't believe it. She knew that there was always a strange thing between them, but she always thought that Monica didn't love him in that way.

'Uh-huh' Monica didn't know what to say to Rachel.

'So what are you going to do? Tell him?' Hoped that she would, she thought the same

thing as Phoebe: They would be so cute if they where a couple.

'I don't know Rach, I really don't. Maybe I should tell him.'

'I think that's a good idea. Good luck' Rachel has finished her breakfast and went to 

work. 'I'll see you tonight, I won't be here for dinner. I have a date with a really cute 

guy!' she shouted to Monica, who was taking a shower. 

'Okay, have fun! Bye Rach!' Monica started to think about Chandler again. _Maybe I_

_should__ tell him, But what would he say. I don't want to ruin are beautiful friendship! But I_

_have__ to tell him. You know what, I'll just ask him out for dinner before I go to work._

When Monica was ready she closed the door and went to Chandler en Joey's place.

_[__9:15__: Joey and __Chandler__'s apartment. Monica is there. And __Chandler__ is sleeping.]_

'Chandler?' Monica said. But nobody answered. 'Maybe he is sleeping' she said. So she 

went to his bathroom. She was right, he was sleeping. 'Your so cute when your sleeping'

she said to him. She looked at him for almost 10 minutes. 

_Crap! I have to work. I can stay her for another 5 minutes. Don't be stupid. Just go_

_to__ Work! But I haven't asked him. Umm, maybe you could write a note._

So she wrote a note to Chandler and went quickly to work. When she closed the door of 

The apartment, Chandler woke up. 'Who was that?' he said. Then he saw an little white 

Piece of paper on the door. 'Monica's handwriting!' He jumped out his bed and walked to

His door.

_Dear __Chandler__,_

_Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?_

_Love, Monica_

_That's strange. Why would she want to have dinner with me? Maybe there is something_

_She wants to talk to me about. Maybe she loves me to! To? He just thought to! Lately_

_Every time he saw Monica he just wanted to kiss her. She is so beautiful. __Chandler__! Stop _

_thinking__ about her! Just go take a shower and go to Monica's place to tell her that you _

_would__ love to have dinner with her. No! Not 'would love'. That sounds stupid._

He made himself some coffee and he stared at the newspaper. He was trying to read it, 

But he couldn't stop thinking about why Monica would want dinner with him. He looked at 

The clock. He was almost late for work. He decided to go first to Monica's place and tell 

Her that he want to have dinner with her. The door of her apartment was closed, she

Wasn't home. So he went to his apartment and wrote an note back to her. 

_[13:00: Rachel and Joey are having lunch in Central Perk.]_

Rachel and Phoebe are talking about what Rachel should wear on her date tonight.

'Maybe that beautiful dress you bought yesterday?' 'I don't know. Maybe it is to much.' 

She answered. Joey was eating his fifth muffin in an half our. And was going to ask the 

Waitress for another chocolate muffin. 

'Why don't you stop eating muffins Joe?' Rachel asked.

'Well, if you really want to know, Chandler and Monica are having dinner together 

tonight at your place. So I don't have a place to eat. So I thought if I eat a lot know, I'm

not hungry tonight.'

'Chandler and Monica are having dinner tonight?' Rachel said with a smile. 'How do you 

know?'

'Well, I came home from an audition this morning and I wanted to steal some food at 

your place. But there was nobody home. And the I saw this note on your door.'

'What did the note say Joe?' She asked curious. 

_Dear Monica,_

_I would love to have dinner tonight with you. 7 PM?_

_Love, Chandler.___

'I think that was it Rach. But don't you think it's a little weird that they have dinner

without us?'

'Yes, maybe it is. But wouldn't they be so cute if they where together?'

'Yes, really cute!' Joey hoped that Chandler finally had met someone who really loved 

him. He deserved that.   

_[17:30: Monica and Rachel's apartment. Monica is coming home from work.]_

_Maybe he don't want to come tonight. No, he's your friend and he likes you, he will _

_Come! But what if he don't? Hey, there's a note on my door. Maybe it's from Chandler!_

_He wants to come! Maybe he does love me! He is your friend Monica, of course he _

_Wants to come.__ Maybe I should write something back? He isn't home jet. What do I _

_Have to wear? What should I make for dinner? I have to call Rachel._

Monica opened her door and wrote something back to Chandler. Then she went to phone and called her friend.

'Hello?'

'Hi Rach. It's Monica.'

'So, what are you cooking tonight for your special dinner?'

'How do you know?'

'Joey told me.'

'You have to help me Rach, I don't know what to wear! And what to cook!'

'Wait, I'll be there in 30 minutes. Just take a shower in the meantime'

'Okay, thanks Rach.'

'Your welcome honey. Now let me finish working.' 

'See you soon. Bye'

And then she hung up. I have great friends she thought. And then she went to the 

Shower. When she was finished she started to clean up a bit, because she didn't know 

What else to do. She went to the hall and read her note to Chandler.

_Dear Chandler,_

_Thanks for coming. I'll see you at 7 PM._

_Love, Monica._

_She had written 'Love, Monica' and he 'Love, Chandler' Did that mean something? No, of _

_Course not. Tons of friends finished there notes with 'Love'. _

Monica was still staring at the note on Chandlers door. She heard Rachel talking to

Ross on the phone and she quickly went in to her apartment.

'Hi Rach!' she said when her friend walked in. Rachel waved at her en kept talking to

Ross. Monica tried to listen what they where talking about. But then Rachel hung up.

[18:30: Joey and Chandler's apartment. Joey and Chandler are there.]

'So?' Joey asked.

'What?' Chandler didn't get where he was talking about.

'When are you going to tell me?'

'About what Joe?'

'About your dinner with Monica!'

'How do you know?' 

'I saw your note at her door this morning. Since when do you finish your notes with 'Love, Chandler'?'

'Shut up Joe, and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before. But I really have to make me ready for the dinner' 

'Okay okay, but let me ask you something; Are you going to tell her?'

'Tell her what?'

'That you love her!'

'I don't love her! Yes, of course I love her, but as a friend, not in that way. I guess.' 

'Please, Chandler. It is so obvious!'

'It is?'

'Yes! You keep staring at her all the time. But go now. And Chandler?'

'Yes?'

'Good luck'

'Tanks man'

Chandler went to the bathroom and took a shower. Then he changed his clothes en went 

To Monica's apartment.

_I hope you liked my first chapter! It wasn't really good, I know.. But at least I tried! :P_

_Tonight I will start with the second chapter. Please review!_


End file.
